Violet
by Nicole Wire
Summary: Spike is bored and pissed off, Violet (OC) is feeling lost and lonely. What will happen when they cross paths? A Spike / OC story set in Season 2. Completed - Authors note in the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Spike was bored and pissed off. He'd been stuck in a wheelchair for weeks, ever since that shampoo commercial cutie of a Slayer dropped a fucking great organ on his legs. His dark princess had saved him, that much was true, but ever since the return of his great poof of a grandsire she barely remembered he was there - let alone remembered to feed him. A vampire in a wheelchair was at a major disadvantage, this no one could deny. What chance did he have trying to sneak up on someone at 2 miles an hour in a squeaky old relic? Spike couldn't even scare anyone, let alone catch a meal. He felt well and truly sorry for himself.

He'd been left to his own devices in his ground floor room at the mansion, Drusilla visiting him less and less regularly. She was forever devoted to daddy dearest, he guessed he should be used to that by now. It was something Spike knew really, deep down; he was always second best to Angelus. Dru had never loved Spike quite like he loved her. Maybe it was something to do with the way he had been turned by the mad vampiress, maybe he wasn't quite right - felt too much, was too human. That was another thought that cropped up in the back of his mind from time to time, one he'd had to learn to quash through his 120+ years of being undead - in particular in the early days around Angelus who would pounce on any perceived weakness. His thoughts drifted to those times more frequently now, he had all the time in the world to sit around thinking it seemed. Good times and bad times, both at the same time; the rush of having his new vampiric strength, the lust for blood, the chaos and passion alongside his ripe, wicked plum - but also being ordered around, tortured and scorned in turn by Angelus and his ruthless old bitch of a sire, Darla. She had the face of an angel but inside was as black and twisted as they come. He was never good enough for them, too much humanity, maybe. He lived for the fight, the challenge, not for cruelty and torture just for the sake of it.

In his mind, he was exactly what a vampire should be; Predator, top of the food chain, chaotic and destructive maybe but also having a damn good time of it. Drinking, fighting, fucking - those things were the icing on the cake. The world was just as he would have it, or so he thought. Never one for fighting for a cause or having an evil master plan, he liked living in this world - he even liked the danger of knowing a Slayer was out there hunting his kind, hunting _him. _It made him feel alive, as ironic as he knew that sounded. The sooner he was out of this chair and back to full strength the better; then he would let Angelus know he was nobodies whipping boy, and let Drusilla know he was no ones second choice.

Spikes's musings were interrupted by the sound of the mansions front door banging open, Drusilla's off kilter laugh and the cooing murmur of her voice. Was she talking to herself or someone else? It was often hard to tell with Dru. He wasn't sure if he heard the whimpers or smelt the blood first, but he quickly became aware that Drusilla was not alone, she had someone with her - an alive someone. Spike tried not to get his hopes up too much for a hot meal on legs, both Dru and Angelus sometimes liked to play with their food.


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier_

Violet covered a yawn with her hand, giving her head a shake in a bid to try and stay awake and alert. She was working the night shift on reception at Sunnydale General Hospital; she did this 3 nights a week to earn some cash to put towards putting herself though college. And if she was being entirely honest with herself, for more shoes and costume jewellery she didn't really need_. _Excitement had been a bit thin on the ground in her life recently what with school, work and sleep she had barely had time for any of the college freedom and craziness she had spent countless nights dreaming of back at high school. She missed high school, something she wouldn't have thought possible only a couple of years ago. She'd had her tight knit group of friends, they'd shared laughs and drunken nights, falling in love with music, films, books, each other and now they were scattered across the country at various colleges.

Violet picked the glittering and strange parts of pop culture and hoarded them like a magpie will anything that shines. She'd been drawn to the kitsch and the alternative, dark underbelly of life ever since she could remember. Devouring book after book of ghost stories by torch light under the covers of her bed at night, daydreaming and exploring her grandmothers dusty attic as a child the things she found shaped the person she became - her dads old punk records, grandmothers's costume jewellery, brightly coloured scarves in which she could pretend she was a princess, a warrior woman, or a beautiful Romany mystic like her grandmother.

Her grandmother had died when Violet was 10, but not before teaching her _Violca_ much about her family history. Her mother told Violet what she had said; 'Violca has a big heart, I worry it may be taken advantage of. This girls soft heart will do the world a great service one day I hope'. This played on Violets mind sometimes as grandmother Tsura had been a gifted seer. Violet felt so much of others pain that sometimes it would almost immobilise her, and she felt like an iceberg within a frozen sea of feelings. Her first love had let her down so badly, had made her love herself fiercely, too fiercely to let anyone else into her heart ever since. She wanted to do good in the world, but sometimes she just felt like being bad, and sometimes she was just numb. Getting drunk and crashing her car, cheating, stealing and general run of the mill rebellion had punctuated her teenage years. But then she'd give her last $10 to a homeless man, she'd protest and rage at injustice. Violet knew she was a contradiction in terms, she wasn't bad but she wasn't all good either. 'Without judgement, with warmth - that is what you must be. You will bring balance' her grandmother had told her. When she'd asked what this meant Tsura had only said 'You'll know, when the time is right, you will know my little _Violca_ and you will see what others won't'. Violet was 23, and she still did not know what this meant. She wanted to do so many things, she was scared she would never get to do any of them, that she would never reach her potential or find out what her grandmother had meant. She was worried she would let her down, or that she already had.

It sometimes hardly seemed a coincidence she had ended up in Sunnydale with its strange goings on and creatures of the night. Oh yeah, she knew about them alright - stories mostly, but she'd seen few demons. She suddenly realised she had been staring into space for at least 20 minutes uninterrupted. It was a slow night at the hospital - something which happened more often that you'd think on the Hellmouth. Violet was hoping for some work to do, someone to chat to. Anything to interrupt the internal monologue that threatened to shift her into a lonely, depressive funk for the remainder or the night. As she heard the deranged giggle and saw the dark haired woman with yellow eyes and flowing oxblood red skirts float through the E.R waiting room towards her, Violet remembered that in Sunnydale you should always be careful what you wish for.


	3. Chapter 3

_Present_

'Went to look for a nurse, my Spike, to look after you… but none to be found, instead I picked this pretty flower' Drusilla cooed and entered his room holding a terrified girl by the neck, arms tied behind her. 'A nurse, Dru? A hot meal is what I need, not a bloody babysitter!' 'Don't be mad at princess! I did bring you a present after all' she pouted, flinging Violet to the floor in front of Spikes feet. 'That you did, and now you can feel free to go back to your beloved Angelus, eh pet?' Drusilla only smiled briefly, turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her. Whether she had heard the bile in Spikes voice, she did not indicate.

'What have we here then?' Spike let his eyes rove over the girl appraisingly, an interesting one this was for sure. The girl had long wavy hair, dyed a bright purple - made her look like some kind of cartoon character. She looked up at him through big stormy green eyes framed by sooty lashes and black eyeliner, her pouting red mouth open slightly, tears running grey tracks down her cheeks just adding to the ethereal look. The girl was pretty, not surprising really as Drusilla always did have a thing for bringing home the pretty ones - girls who looked like dolls. Sometimes dressed them up; 'playing' with them for days or weeks before snapping their necks on a whim, because they had displeased her in some obscure way, and draining them dry. And this doll was for him. At least Dru had remembered he existed he supposed, even though it had sounded like she was trying to offload what little care she did give him to someone else. _Thats right Spike_ he thought to himself _always look on the bloody bright side. You're fooling yourself if you think Drusilla cares for you in the way you want to be cared for, the way you cared for her for years._

He leaned forward and seized the girl by her shoulders, raising her up to eye level. He glanced briefly and appreciatively at the low neck of her white dress covered in a red heart print. It showed off the girls ample chest, small waist flaring out to wider hips, round behind supported by curvy legs. She was tattooed, calves, thighs and arms - he was intrigued, it made him want to check for more, search all over her milky white skin with his tongue and fingertips… But no, he wasn't one to play with his food much, and he certainly wasn't into forcing women, much to his grandsire Angelus' endless derision.

He let his face change, bones shifting and crunching into game face - the girl trembled in his grip but did not seem surprised by the transformation of the creature in front of her. He cocked his head, feeling the fear radiating from the girl he held in front of him. It felt good. 'Do you know what I am?' he asked. She didn't reply, so he shook her and asked again. 'Vampire' she replied shakily, and drawing a breath continued 'I know exactly what you are, and you may as well just get on with it and kill me - or are you like one of those vampires from an Anne Rice novel and you're gonna talk me to death?' He looked at her for a beat, and then rather than lunge for her throat as she expected he threw back his head and laughed hysterically 'You are quite something, cutie - looks and spunk! Not something you see every day of the week. And no, i'm not much for talking, that's my grandsires forte - lets hope you don't have the misfortune of meeting that old poof.' he replied with a smirk. She spat back 'My name is Violet, call me that or call me nothing.' He raised an eyebrow, surprised, and snarled 'Maybe I appreciate a bit of a sassy little thing like you, but also don't forget who's the one tied up here, and who's the hungry vampire'

Violet knew full well the seriousness of her situation, the vampire she had been shut in a room with may have been in a wheelchair, but his upper body was still in action and so were his fangs. She couldn't believe this was the end, her life ended here at 23 years old - having barely begun. 'Just do it'. She closed her eyes, bared her neck and accepted the inevitable - this room, this vampire, this bleach blonde creature in black denim and leather would be the last thing she ever saw. She closed her eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments passed. Nothing happened. She opened one eye and then the other to find him sat back in his chair, fingers steepled, looking at her with amusement on his now human visage. His blue eyes twinkled 'No fun if you just give in, Miss Violet. No fun without the chase' _And maybe I could do with the company for a little while_, he added silently to himself. HIs words riled her and she said sarcastically 'Its not like I have much of a choice with my hands tied behind me - what am I supposed to do, run at the door until I knock myself out?' He chuckled at her, only earning a furious look in return. He thought about how cute she looked, all pissed off, chest heaving, breasts straining at the thin fabric of her dress.

He hauled himself onto the canopied bed with some difficultly and annoyance, sitting back he poured himself a tumbler of vodka from the bottle on the nightstand beside it. Knocking it back, he then poured another, this time sipping at it. He caught the eye of the girl sat on the floor next to the bed. 'Fancy one pet?' Violet shrugged, surprised, she may as well she supposed. Seeing as this would probably be her last day on earth she'd take what she could get. He held the glass to her lips and she took a gulp, shuddering at the taste and feeling the pleasant warmth spread through her chest and move down to her stomach. A stray drop rolled down her chin, he caught it with his index finger and put it to her lips. An excuse to touch her, he reminded himself her didn't need one -_ vampire here! _He held her face gently and tilted it up to look into his. Their eyes met, bright blue lagoons and stormy green seas. She looked away first and he sat back with the same smirk he'd been sporting ever since he'd seemingly decided to play with her a little longer. _So this is what it'll be - arrogant vampire playing with me until he decides to eat me._ She giggled out loud at that, she'd never excepted she'd die from being eaten - car accident, cancer, old age - maybe. He looked at her quizzically 'What you laughing at?' She replied through giggles 'I never expected i'd end up being eaten'. 'Strange bint' he muttered, and then with a sly grin 'Who wouldn't want to eat you? Do you not own a mirror?' and laid back with his arms folded behind his head, smirk wider on his face. She flushed at this but quickly regained her composure as once again the reality of the situation hit her. Adrenalin flowed through her body but try as she might to subtly wriggle her hands free or think of a plan to escape she still drew a blank.

He looked down at her again, not missing a beat 'Drusilla's had years of experience in tying girls up, love - you won't be getting free of those ropes anytime soon. May as well come and sit up here with me and be comfortable, as long as you're here'. She hesitated but slowly got to her feet and wiggled herself on to the bed, nudging him to move over so she could stretch out on her side. He surprised her by asking about her. 'Whats your story then? Dru found you at the hospital?' She raised an eyebrow but replied 'I moved to Sunnydale from London a few years ago and now I go to the college and work at the hospital. Or its _worked_ at the hospital, I suppose, now i'm vamp food' delivering the last line mock wistfully. Spike couldn't help it, this girl being headstrong and even funny in a dangerous situation was admirable - he worried that he might actually be starting to like her, and that might get in the way of the eating somewhat.

Now it was her time to surprise him some more as she asked 'What about you? Are you like, really ancient?' She sounded like a true California girl then, despite the transatlantic drawl of an accent. 'Well, by your standards I suppose I am - 'm 128' This piqued her interest, despite being scared, she was intrigued thinking of all the stories he might have about his life. Then she frowned, imaging a lot of them probably involved blood and death. He seemed to read her mind, smiling with one corner of his mouth and teasing 'Some of my tales might even be suitable for your bed time stories'.

He poured another drink, held it to her lips then laid back again while lighting a cigarette 'You smoke?' he asked. She nodded, and he held the cigarette to her lips so she could take a drag. She closed her eyes appreciativel and as he began talking again she was calm enough to notice he spoke with a British accent, similar to how hers had been before she moved to California. 'I miss England so much sometimes. Will you tell me about how it was back then?' Her survival instincts told her to try and engage him, but she didn't have to fake it really as she was genuinely interested. It was strange, he hadn't had a conversation like this with a anyone for years - had forgotten how nice it was to have someone interested in what he had to say. He was intrigued by this girl, she was beautiful and she had spirit. He wanted to know more of what was hidden inside the pretty candy covered shell. So he indulged her and began telling her about his life, he supposed it didn't really matter what he said - she wouldn't live to tell another soul anyway he reassured himself. He told her everything he remembered about the victorian London of his youth - people, museums, plays, even his poetry. 'I wasn't a good poet, a bloody awful one in fact most people said' he told with a wry smile. She told him she loved poetry and wrote her own which she conceded was pretty bad in her opinion. 'Doesn't matter though does it? Its like a diary, a reflection of your thoughts. Fuck what anyone else thinks of it' 'Yeah, I suppose you're right, wish I would've had more of a 'fuck you' attitude about it at the time' he smiled wistfully. He was appreciating the fact that she had a rebellious streak that obviously ran deep, the confidence he had only had in death. She told him about growing up in London and the culture shock of moving to California at 13, he could sympathise being a transplant himself; not only from a different place but a different time too.

'How did you end up in the chair, if you don't mind me asking?' He considered for a beat and she wasn't sure if she'd angered him, thought she saw it flare and then die, but he replied 'Bloody slayer dropped a church organ on my legs. 'S taking longer than i'd hoped to heal' 'Oh, i'm sorry' She fell quiet, thinking of how strange it must be to find yourself disabled after years of being a powerful master vampire. She told him so, and he looked at her in wonder, surprised she'd thought of it that way at all. He realised after a while she was getting sleepy - eyes fluttering heavily. The vodka and approaching dawn made him feel pretty tired too, and worryingly he was feeling waves of affection for the human laying beside him on the bed. Squashing the worry, he indulged himself - stroking her blush pink cheek lightly he reassuring whispered 'Sleep pet, see you tomorrow'. With that she did sleep, exhausted by the night shift and the terror that interrupted it, only slightly soothed by this strange vampire and the liquor warming her insides. Spike laid next to her listening to her breathing and the steady beat of her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet awoke to sore arms and the unmistakeable delicious smell of fried chicken. She opened her eyes and jumped a little to see another vampire in the room, this one was bookish and wearing glasses. He was leaning in towards Spike, their heads close together, whispering. When Spike noticed she was awake he stopped abruptly and grinned at her 'I seem to remember you humans need to eat fairly often. Dalton here brought you some food' she eyed the grocery bags and fast food wrappers hungrily, hoping she didn't start to drool. She also noticed the small ice chest full of bags of donated blood next to the bed, she's seen them often enough at the hospital.

'Can you untie me? I mean, I need my hands to be able to eat' Spike cocked his head looked at her, weighing up his options silently. She needed to eat, true, and he liked her, wanted her around even, but why? He'd gone as far as to get her food, she may as well eat it… but, _evil here!_ Why didn't he want to eat and kill _her_? Sighing, he rolled his chair towards her. 'I'll feed you pet'. She considered arguing but was too hungry, and conceded to it. 'Careful, you almost took my hand off!' he exclaimed as she enthusiastically bit into the burger he was holding out. She gave him an apologetic look and carried on slightly more carefully this time. He smiled 'And you thought i'd be eating you'. Dalton had slipped out silently while this was going on.

Spike gave Violet a bottle of orange juice and a straw and they sat in comfortable silence. After a little while he noticed she began looking decidedly uncomfortable and realised why it must be. 'Bathrooms over there pet' she carried on looking at him and he realised he would have to untie her or take her himself. 'Oh bloody hell…' He could just imagine how annoyed she would be by that. He considered, reconsidered and made his decision. 'Look i'll untie you, ok? But don't try anything, still a vampire, still evil, got it?' She nodded emphatically 'I won't, I promise' just glad to avoid the embarrassment of having him take her to the toilet. He rolled over to the bed and she turned away so he could reach her hands. He pulled out a pocket knife to cut the ropes; he did it even though he realised he would have nothing to tie her up with again. He was starting to accept he didn't know if he _wanted_ to tie her up again. _Well, maybe consensually… _Shaking his head to try and clear that thought he watched her get up, stretch languidly and make her way to the bathroom.

Violet used the bathroom, washed her hands and splashed cold water on to her face. Yesterdays make up had held up quite well even though she had cried and slept in it, she noted absently. She was confused by the man, the _vampire_, she reminded herself, who sat outside waiting for her. She flushed, feeling slightly ashamed as she realised she found him attractive_. _In another situation, she would have been openly lusting after him. His bleached blonde hair, blue eyes and chiselled cheekbones made him quite an arresting sight. Not to mention the rocker look which was _really_ working for him. But, she was brought here to be his dinner and being kept against your will not exactly conducive to romance. Still, he intrigued her, and she guessed if he hadn't killed her by now then maybe - just maybe - she could hope she might get out of this alive.

Spike watched as she entered the room again. He was sat back on the bed, draining his second bag full of stolen donated blood. She thought to comment on how messed up it was to steal donated blood, but thought the better of it - she didn't know how much she could get away with saying to him. _And hey, better than the alternative. _He'd said it himself- 'Still evil'. And really, this was a minuscule crime compared to the others he had surely committed. She walked around the room, for the first time taking in her surroundings. There was a wardrobe, a few items of clothing hanging up - all black and red which seemed to be a theme with Spike. Spike - what sort of name was that anyway? Where had it come from? Maybe she'd ask him later.

The room itself was quite plain, cream walls and heavy dark red drapes at the windows - she supposed they had to be, to keep the vamp burning daylight out. The bed was beautiful, a big four poster canopied in blacks and dark reds with a quilted black satin bedspread. The nightstand matched the dark wood of the wardrobe and she noticed that apart from the clothes hanging up there didn't seem to be many possessions in the room. She saw a bag at the bottom of the wardrobe and a big stack of records. 'Can I?' she asked politely - he made a gesture with his hand, indicating she could. She felt a glimmer of the excitement she always got when searching a thrift store or record fair for the treasures that might be hidden within - getting to her knees she carefully took the records out and over to be bed. She began looking through them - Sex Pistols, Ramones, The Clash, The Adverts, the Slits, Blondie… _the vampire had taste_ she thought, cocking her head.

'Bit before your time love?' he asked 'No, well yes, but these are awesome Spike, I grew up listening to this stuff because of my dad. You have an A&R copy God Save the Queen' - Do you know how rare it is, how much its worth?' he smiled at her 'I know love, won't be selling it though, too many good memories attached to that'. 'Yeah? Tell me?' she asked, her enthusiasm catching and her eyes widening irresistibly. _This girl_, he thought, _this girl is on her way to getting anything she wants from me. Looks, taste, attitude._ He never could resist a pretty girl, his instinct always was to give them what would make them happy. Loves bitch, that was him. He shocked himself and flinched slightly, using that word even in his mind in the context of this girl - It was a slippery slope. Nonetheless, he began telling her about his adventures in London and New York in the late 70's and early 80's. She listened avidly and murmured appreciatively at the anecdotes he told - giving Sid Vicious a ride in his car, Billy Idol stealing his look, dancing and drinking all night at CBGB's to the Ramones.

He was enjoying reliving the good old days and the reaction he was getting from her. They talked all night, both telling stories and laughing - she got up to change the record on the player every so often and even played him some of her favourite bands via the speakers on her cellphone. Her enthusiasm was catching. He loved hearing about all the wild things she'd done as a teenager. He told her she reminded him of himself, albeit a less demonic version. She had a sweetness though, a strange kind of innocence and calm he couldn't quite put his finger on. She teased him about his dated music taste though 'So, Billy Idol senior, you ever listen to anything recorded after 1989?' 'Cheeky bint, I've forgotten more about music than you'll ever know!' She swatted his arm good naturedly and he caught her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingertips 'Careful little one, evil remember…' but he said it with a smile, and she comfortably responded 'I don't think you are, not right now anyway…'. She laughed nervously, not sure if she's gone too far. She was convinced he could feel the electric tension between them just as much as she could, but then maybe it was just the vodka they drank as they took turns downing shots and eating sweets from the grocery bag Dalton had brought.

She changed the subject abruptly; 'I officially feel like a mess' suddenly self conscious of having been in the same clothes and makeup as the night before. 'Fishing for a compliment are we?' he joked 'N-no…' she stuttered, wishing she hadn't said anything. He looked at her seriously and said 'You're bloody gorgeous pet, really - how could a man get tired of looking at those eyes, lips…' she felt herself flush and returned Well, you're not so bad yourself you know. I assume you haven't seen yourself in a mirror for oh, more than a century?' 'Seen photos, but no - not very often. But you're a work of art - can't say i'm not intrigued to see how far these extend' he ran a finger over the brightly coloured tattoos on her left arm and wiggled his eyebrows at her comedically and she gave a coy smile in return. He could tell this girl would be amazing if she let loose, but he couldn't exactly blame her for not being entirely comfortable around him considering the circumstances.

An idea struck him, he wasn't entirely sure if was a good one but it seized him and he went with it. 'Got a brush in that bag?' she looked at him, bemused, but went ahead and pulled a hairbrush from the bag and handed it to him. He told her to turn around and began to carefully run the brush through her hair, smoothing it with his fingers and working the few knots he found loose. He thought her hair was beautiful, it reached the middle of her back, soft and smelling of strawberries. The colour reminded him of Cadburys chocolate wrappers. Violet relaxed, she had always loved having her hair brushed by her mother and grandmother as child and she missed it now she was an adult. Forgetting herself for a moment she leaned back into him. He hesitated for a moment, then leaned forward to meet her, placing a hand on her hip and a cool light kiss on her neck. She turned to him, shocked, looked into his eyes and slowly, tentatively, their lips met. The kiss deepened momentarily but then they sprang apart, both confused by the turn of events. _This was not supposed to happen_, she thought, she'd been brought here as food. When she turned away and laid back down beside him he followed his instincts, reaching out and for her and pulling her in his arms to kiss her again - she didn't, couldn't resist even though she knew she probably should. There was just _something_ about him, he seemed more human than monster to her.

Dawn was fast approaching he was enjoying her company and her lips, and much as he hated to suggest it he asked: 'Time for some sleep, pet?', tilting his head and looking into her eyes. 'Yeah, I am feeling pretty tired. Spike…' 'Yeah?' 'I… I don't want to seem, um, you know… but, I'd feel a lot better if I knew what you planned to do with me? If i'm gonna walk out of here, well, alive?' He studied her, uncharacteristically cautious she was right now, none of the bravado she had exuded when she'd first been brought to him by Drusilla. Dru, he realised he'd barely thought of her in the past two nights. Makes a change, usually it was just her forgetting him. Truth was, things hadn't been right for a long while, he had grown truly sick of giving everything and getting nothing back. She had all but abandoned him when Angelus came back. There came a time when a man just had to stand up and walk away. Well, roll away… and how much longer would this healing business take anyway? Caught up in his own thoughts, he realised she was looking at him expectantly. He opened his mouth to reply but at that same moment Angelus burst into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

'Spikey boy, how are ya? Still rollin'?' Angelus laughed callously, just in and charged up from a night of hunting, blood splatters all over his white shirt and face. 'Don't worry about Dru, i'm looking after her… you just, take your time getting better' he said with mock concern, a hand on Spikes shoulder. 'And what do we have here? She's a pretty one, William - but if you're not fucking her or eating her… really, thats a waste. Maybe I should take this one, if you're not up to it…' Spike could feel Violet start to tremble slightly, could tell she was trying not to show it but he could smell her fear and this time it made him mad, in fact, it made him furious. 'Look mate, she's mine - just because you can't see the bite marks, doesn't mean they're not there - all right?'. His reply scared Violet even though she knew it wasn't true. She had started to forget that Spike was a vampire, that he was dangerous. The blonde snarled at the older vampire, the fury in his voice apparent 'Why don't you go back to Dru and leave me to it?' 'You forget your place boy. Whats yours… is mine' Angelus replied and turned his head to the girl at Spike's side, grabbing her jaw hard and looking down at her with a twisted sneer on his face. He turned back to Spike and there was a long tension filled silence as the vampires stared each other down. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Drusilla wailing in the hallway 'Ohh… the stars, they scream at me! The sunshine will try to steal you away again daddy!' Angelus gave Spike one last look of derision, let go of Violet and turned to leave the room, slamming the door behind him as he went to check on the vision Drusilla was having. There was a time and a place for torturing Spike, and right then he had more important things to deal with.

Spike handed Violet a bunch of keys 'Lock the door - it the biggest key on there' she got up shakily and went to it, fumbling with the keys and eventually getting the right one to turn in the lock. She came back and sat down heavily on the bed, tears pricking her eyes. He took her hand, tilted her chin gently so she was looking up at him 'You're walking out of here, I promise. Theres no way i'll let him touch you' she looked back at him for moment then sprang forwards to embrace him in a fierce hug, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Which, it kind of did, ironically enough. He was surprised for a moment, stiffening under her touch, and then he returned her embrace. He held her again, laying her down on the bed and stroking her hair he soothed her to sleep. She felt safer and believed what he had said about letting her go - he was many things she could tell already, but a liar wasn't one of them. Spike could hear Angelus and Dru fucking down the hallway and in that moment he knew - Violet was leaving, that much he'd decided already but what was more - he was leaving too. Now he just needed a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

The next night Dalton brought food and blood again, he was loyal to Spike who treated him far better than Angelus did. Spike knew he was the only ally he had left, the other minions being mercenary fuckers who would and had changed their loyalties in a heartbeat. True to form they had quickly enough when he had been confined to the chair and Angelus returned triumphant to the fold. Violet woke up as Dalton came in and she thanked him for the food he'd brought. He replied with a slight bow and a nervous smile. She smiled back at him, wondering at how both of these vampires seemed so different to the ones she had learned about from her family while growing up. Spike seemed so… human, full of emotion, humour, lust… the thought of their kisses brought a flush to her face.

Spike told her she could take a shower and a borrow a change of clothes. An oversized black t shirt and jeans was all he could really offer her, but she took them and a towel gratefully to the bathroom. While she was gone his mind rushed along at a 100 miles an hour. He couldn't deny that he wanted this girl any more. He though about turning her, what a fearsome childe he could craft her into. Make her strong and keep her, protect her, ravish her every night in every way… As tempting as it sounded to his demon, he couldn't take that choice away from her, also couldn't take the chance that it might change her irrevocably and destroy the sweetness inside her he had started to cherish. No, he wouldn't do that to her. _She would be best off far away from here, from me_ he thought.

Violet got under the hot shower and took her time washing and conditioning her hair, removing all traces of makeup and grime from her skin. She brushed her teeth with a finger and toothpaste, dried off and got into the black t shirt Spike had given to her. She padded back out to the bedroom while towel drying her hair. _Gah! Spike in just his jeans, sitting on the bed, looking like a grecian statue. S_he made herself look away even though it was the last thing she wanted to do. Spike watched her walk across the room to get something from her handbag resting by the wardrobe and felt himself harden within his jeans at the sight of her curvaceous legs and the thought of her wearing nothing but his black t shirt He knew that this wasn't the time or place - he needed to be planning how to get out of the mansion without Angelus, Drusilla or the minions stopping them. _But she is so bloody beautiful - all curves, warm milky skin and long hair…_ he felt his cock twitch and he moved himself down the bed to conceal himself from her under the duvet, _don't want to scare her off_. He wasn't sure this firecracker of a girl would be seriously interested in him anyway, a wheelchair bound vampire… he shifted and moved his feet._ Bloody hell!_ he finally seemed to be healing! He wiggled his toes experimentally and they moved, not perfectly, _but_ _they moved!_

He couldn't conceal his joy at this and he hoped Violet would be happy about it too seeing as he'd said he'd get her out of the mansion and away from the less friendly vampires. 'Violet' he called to her across the room and she moved towards him still towel drying her hair. The tension between them crackled as she reached the bed. He knew in that moment that he couldn't resist this girl any longer, wanted to touch her all over so badly. 'I can feel my legs again, can move 'em!' he grinned, and she surpassed his expectations completely by dropping the towel, squealing with joy and bouncing over to hug him. This was too much, her soft skin against his chest and her heat so close - he pulled back from her and she started, thinking she had upset him - he loved Dru, right? He had told her all about their long relationship, the things they had done together. _Maybe the kisses before had been a mistake._ A stab of pain hit her unexpectedly at that thought but in the next instant it was replaced by dizzy pleasure as he gave up fighting his feelings and grabbed her head bringing her lips crashing into his, kissing her passionately and with a mutual need she returned it. He hadn't felt that need in years he realised. He stopped so she could catch her breath and touched his forehead against hers, listened to the soothing rhythm of her heart beat. He hadn't realised how nice it could be, being with someone who wasn't going to fly into a rage for no good reason or get a vision and push him away.

She gathered her courage and moved herself on top of him; could feel he was hard beneath the thin cotton sheet and his jeans as she ground herself against him. He could smell her arousal and placed his hand between them and over her panties, stroking her there, the silky wetness seeping through to his fingers and making him grow harder than he could remember being in a long time. He kissed the tops of her breasts and murmured 'Lay down, love', she complied, climbing off him and shivering with anticipation for what was about to happen. He moved slowly down her body placing kisses on all the exposed skin, giving her goosebumps and lifting the t shirt up and over her head as he went. He palmed her heavy, milky white breasts, feeling the small pink nipples harden instantly from his touch. He inched his jeans down and she was fully able to see his hard cock for the first time now. It was large and creamy like the rest of his skin, as if he were made of marble. She stroked it with her fingertips and scratched her nails along the back of it, smiling to herself as he hissed with appreciation. He moved down her body to her panties, ripping them off with a single move of his arm. 'Hey, I only have one pair with me!' she laughed 'You won't be needing them, and when we leave i'll be buying everything your heart desires' he replied cocking an eyebrow at her, she laughed again - not sure if he was being serious . He responded with a wink and lowered his mouth between her legs. His tongue was cool, not unpleasantly so, but strange enough to thrill her senses with the difference in sensation to anything she'd felt before. He responded to her body quickly, picking up on what she liked. _Amazing_, she thought,_ a man who doesn't tire or have to breathe…_ He lapped at her relentlessly and she felt herself moving towards her climax rapidly. Little shocks radiated from her core, her breathing picked up and chest and face flushed as she moaned and came with shuddering force onto his tongue. He slowed, making sure he lapped up as much of her liquid honey as he could.

She sighed, feeling the aftershocks as he held her close and nuzzled her face. How gentle this destructive creature could be, he was a contradiction in terms, much like herself. She moved her hand to his cock and slowly began to pump it, then pushing herself down the bed took him into her mouth wanting to return the pleasure he had given her. She felt his hands move into her hair 'So warm, fuck, Violet that feels so bloody good' he moaned. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft, flicking the head with her tongue and enjoying the moan it solicited. 'I need to be inside you love…' he rumbled. She slowly moved back up the bed and allowed him to move above her. 'Ready pet?' he asked and she nodded in response. He slowly pushed the head of his cock into her dripping wet entrance. She gasped and he allowed her a moment to adjust to his size then pushed his length fully into her. She sighed with pleasure, felt so full, so damn good. He moved inside her slowly at first and then gradually sped up. He had her legs over his shoulders, kneading her breasts with one hand. She felt the pleasure building inside her and realised it wouldn't be long before she came again. This feeling was helped along by his purrs (_purrs? do vamps purr? _she thought absently) and the endearments spoken into her ear 'Never felt anything so tight and warm, could live inside you sweetheart…'

'Spike…' she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. She decided she wanted him to have everything she had to give in that moment and she turned her head and bared her neck to him 'I want you to have everything…' she felt like she would die without it, the irony not entirely lost on her. 'Can't, don't want to hurt you, lose control…' he frowned, but she looked back into his eyes, so blue and sincere in that moment and insisted 'I trust you, Spike. Do it…' He didn't hold back, couldn't hold back at that, game face sliding into place he lowered his fangs to her neck and bit into her as gently as he could manage. The moment her blood hit his tongue he knew he couldn't last much longer, he also knew he didn't want to be without this girl who was giving him everything he had ever wanted, who seemed to want _him _socompletely. He discovered blood freely given was sweet ambrosia, and losing control seemed so far away as he knew how precious this girl was to him already. He swallowed, quickened his pace and soon felt her reach orgasm again - her muscles clenched around his cock almost making him come there and then as he felt her pussy flood with more wetness and she cried out in ecstasy. He moved in and out of her hard and fast with vampiric speed, taking another swallow of her warm fragrant blood; _like cinnamon and sugar this girl_. He reached his own ecstatic climax and roared as he spilt his cool load inside her. They lay together, still joined, she catching her breath, him breathing out of habit rather than necessity. He laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat - strange, how this was one he had no desire to stop, would make damn sure no one else did either. 'That was… amazing' she whispered into his ear, he smiled and replied 'Certainly was, love'.


	8. Chapter 8

Violet didn't know what Spike thought this thing between them was but she knew that she was falling for him, falling for a vampire. It was crazy and she could only imagine how her family would react if they found out. She tried to shut those thoughts out which was not hard to do as she looked up at the gorgeous man beside her, studying every inch of his beautiful face as if committing it to memory. After a little while Spike got up and brought her a grocery bag over to choose something to eat from, moving gingerly as he tested out his now tentatively working legs. He drank down as much blood as he could from the ice chest by the bed - knowing it would help the healing process, although slightly worried that Violet may react badly to it. She showed no outward signs of disapproval or disgust he was relieved to note. Spike was telling her excitedly that he wouldn't need a plan to get her out of the mansion if he could just keep healing at the rate he was now, it would only be a day or so before she could leave. Violet felt such an unexpected combination of feelings at this news, happy she would be leaving the place she thought she would die in only 72 hours earlier, but deeply unhappy at the though of leaving him - being without him. Maybe she was stupid, mad, but being here with him - she felt _alive, _excited by life and its possibilities again. She liked him, really liked him, and ok he was a creature of the night but Spike was definitely not your average vampire. And the sex, it was mind-blowing. She had always thought that term was cliche before but now she understood it. And she didn't want to give it up, the thought of not being able to be with him again was almost unbearable in that moment. He would be the perfect man; funny, hot, kind, interesting, exciting - but she knew the monster came as part of the package. She should just be grateful she could leave soon, and forget about everything else. She tried, and to distract herself she asked him to tell her more of his life story, she'd heard most parts already but not all. If she was going to be leaving without him she wanted to make the most of the time they had left.

For Spike this was a first - he had never told someone about everything that had happened in his life, he'd told her some before but now he felt this girl was the one to tell his story to. Everything. 'Interview with the Vampire, eh pet?' he chuckled. Once he began the word spilled from him in a torrent - being turned, his mother, his feelings about Drusilla, Angelus, the two slayers he'd killed, life on different continents for a hundred years, everything leading up the him being put in a wheelchair by the current Slayer and the final revelation - he liked the world just as it was. He didn't want it to end, couldn't let Angelus and Dru suck it into hell like he knew they were planning to do. He saw she was crying now, saw the empathy in her eyes for William, for his death and for the things he had done since. She'd heard everything, and there was no judgement in her eyes. 'I'm sorry' she said, reaching out to him and stroking his cheek. He took her hand, held it against his face with eyes closed. He felt her emotions fill his heart. He did not deserve her, her empathy and goodness, but he wanted to. In that moment he wanted to be a man again for the first time since he's been turned. He gathered up his courage, knew he had to take this chance and tell her how he felt. It was worth it for the chance to finally get everything he had ever wanted, surely?

He got up, pacing around the room - so much stronger already, he felt almost back to his normal self. He took an unnecessary breath and began, 'In three days i've changed my thinking more than I have in a hundred years, and its because of you. 'm not saying i'm gonna be Mother bloody Theresa now - I know i'm a monster. But you, you treat me like a man. You make me want to be better. Because I want to be someone, something you could…' he hesitated 'Someone you could love, maybe, one day. You have so much courage and empathy. And vampires can feel affection and love, you know. What 'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. I want to live in the world with you. So you and me, if you'll have me, we'll pack up and leave - i'll offer the Slayer a truce, help her stop Angelus, and then we'll get out of here until the whole thing blows over. Take you wherever you want. I just want to be with you. What do you say?' he was a little afraid to look at her, terrified he'd see disgust, or worse, pity. When he did look she appeared stunned and he was sure she was going to turn him down and break his black, undead heart. Seconds passed and eventually she replied 'You mean that?' 'Yes' 'You know I can't be with you if you keep hurting and killing people. I like you a lot, a hell of a lot - but I can't watch you do those things, I can't stand by… ' He held her face and kissed her intensely and she knew in that moment there was no going back, there was no one she had ever wanted more, felt more for - she had fallen for this man. This monster. 'I won't kill anyone - if it'll make you happy, i'll try'. She knew this wasn't a promise, knew that although he was different to most he was still a vampire. But she could see that he needed to know how she felt, that despite the bravado the man in him - William, so desperate for love and affection needed to know he was wanted. 'I want to be with you, its crazy, but I think this is what I was meant to do, this is why i'm here. To stop them, to help you. I think… i'm falling for you' He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her 'Right there with you, pet'. _Finally, a woman who wanted to give as much I do_ he thought. The reason they'd been brought together - _fate_ he felt it _magic in the air._ The violence he would miss, he had to admit. He'd have to get his violence kicks else where, he could sill fight other demons right? He shook his head at the thought of William the Bloody turning white hat, for the love of a lady… He'd bared his heart to her and she hadn't thrown it to the ground and stamped on it like others had. He was crazy about her already, desperate to show her the world and that surpassed any need for wanton destruction. His demon growled _mine_ possessive as it had always been, but he hadn't had trouble holding it back so far, even when he drank from her. He gathered her up in his arms and buried his face in her hair. They talked long into the night of the prospect of a new life together and he decided there was nothing he wouldn't do for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Violet was back in the dress she had arrived in, bag on her shoulder and ready to go. Spike stood beside her in his standard Dr Martens, black t shirt, jeans and leather coat. Violet had out of habit donned red lips and black ringed eyes. Applying makeup was soothing, it helped relieve her anxiety about facing the other not so friendly vampires. Spike didn't seem half as worried as she was, in fact he was now bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation of the possible fight ahead. William the Bloody was back, albeit in a modified form. He'd seen how nervous she was, seen her distract herself as the time neared for them to leave with making up her face - he asked her to do his eyeliner and she'd ringed his eyes in black kohl pencil. The application itself had distracted her well enough but he hadn't counted on the other effect it would have on her. It seemed a combination of an eyelinered Spike and adrenaline caused his girl to become extremely amourous. Within seconds of finishing the application she had pulled him to the ground, taken down his trousers and slid onto his instantly hard member. She had ridden him hard and fast, scratching her nails down his chest, sucking and biting on the fingers of his right hand. It wasn't long before they came, shuddering and crying out in releas. How had he lived without her? He smiled to himself, becoming a right soppy cunt. Couldn't bring himself to object though.

They adjusted their clothing and ready as they'd ever be Spike unlocked the door to his room, picked up his bag mostly full of clothes and records and led Violet into the hallway. It was about an hour before dawn, Angelus and Dru were not yet back from the hunt. By Spikes calculations they had half a hour easily before their return, but he knew things were rarely easy for him. Minions should be quick enough to dust if they got in his way, he just needed to get them to his car in the mansions garage and they'd be free and clear of danger. Unfortunately for him, a very pissed off Angelus was back early tonight. He barrelled through the front door, not missing a beat as he saw Spike walking and with Violet in tow. 'Well, look who it is - upright Spike, and what should have been dinner, say, 3 nights ago? Going somewhere?'

'Leaving, mate. Both of us'. The two vampires faced each other for a long moment then without warning became a tangle of limbs, fist and fang flew at what seemed to Violet the speed of light. The fight went on for several minutes and then suddenly it seemed Angelus had the upper hand. He sat astride Spike, holding his arms twisted behind his back. She knew it was now or never, gathering all of her courage she ran at Angelus and pushed as hard as she could, surprising him and throwing him off balance. This allowed Spike to spring to his feet and he wasted no time smashing Angelus' head repeatedly into the hard stone floor. Blood splattered against the marble and the other vampire lay unconscious.

'Quick love, lets go' Spike said, taking her hand. Almost at the garage door now. So near, when Drusilla appeared in front of him. Lightening fast she seized Violet, fangs at her throat and sharp nails resting upon her breast. 'Bad Spike! Trying to leave with the dolly, don't you know its rude to leave the tea party without permission?' 'Dru, leave her alone. I don't want to hurt you, but believe me…' Drusilla scowled, lowering her fangs closer to Violets neck - he could see her trembling. 'You're mine, Spike, you've always been mine. Let princess have her and we can be a big happy family again' He paused, scared of making any sudden movements which might result in Dru ripping Violet's throat out. He held out his hands and started carefully 'You know you're my ripe wicked plum, Dru - always, you're right. Let me kill her. She was my present after all. Once its done, you and I can get back to how we were before. Thats what I really want' He wasn't sure she'd buy his quick turnaround and sure enough Spike knew the enraged vampiress well enough to see she was about to move for the kill. He rushed forward knocking both women to the floor and dragged Drusilla away. He shouted for Violet to run. He really didn't want to hurt Dru, she was his sire, had been his everything for years but she couldn't be allowed to hurt Violet. He would never forgive Dru, or himself, if anything happened to her. He held Drusilla by the arms and firmly stated 'Dru, she's not yours and neither am I. Not any more. I'm done being your lap dog, second best to Peaches. I'm done with all of this' Drusilla screeched and fought back, but it didn't take long to disable her enough to make his getaway. She never had been a fighter, his dark princess.

He followed the path Violet had taken through the door and into to the garage without looking back. He found her in the passenger seat of his car. She burst into tears as soon as she saw him, relived that the mad vampiress had evidently lost the fight and he had not abandoned her. He jumped into the drivers seat, lent across to kiss her quickly and reversed the car straight through the garage door, smashing it to pieces. 'You didn't think i'd make it? I see i've still got a few things to teach you about me, love. Lets get out of here' he grinned at her, gunning the engine and with a screech of the tyres they were out onto the street and speeding away from the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

'We're in a band' Buffy told her mother, 'A band?' was her mothers puzzled reply. 'Yeah, she plays drums. Violet plays guitar. And I… well, I sing' Spike interjected. Buffy gave him an exasperated look, and led Violet and Spike towards the house. Buffy turned around to face them. Suddenly a vampire rushed across the porch, pushed Buffy and Spike aside and jumped down the steps at Joyce, ready to fight. She screamed and did some fast backpedalling. Buffy grabbed him by the shoulders from behind and forced him around to face Spike. She pulled out a stake while Spike gave him a series of punches to the face. Spike's last blow sent the vampire spinning around and he staggered away. Buffy thrust the stake into his chest and he instantly crumbled to ash. Joyce just stared in shock. Spike stepped down from the porch and looked at the pile of ash. 'One of Angel's boys.' 'Yeah, probably watching me. Or you.' Buffy replied. 'Yeah. He won't get a chance to tattle on us now.' 'Buffy... what... is going on?' Joyce looked at her mother for a moment, exchanged a look with Spike and realized it was time. She stepped up to her mom and looked up at her,

hoping against hope for understanding. 'Mom... I'm a Vampire Slayer.' Joyce just blinked her eyes, raised her brows and shook her head in complete dismay.

Buffy left Spike and her mother in the lounge, Spike looking around at the Summers cosy living room and her mother looking puzzled and slightly awkward. She led Violet to the kitchen and looked her up and down suspiciously. 'Who are you? You're not a vampire' the blonde stated. 'Well, uh its a bit of a long story but technically - I was Spike's dinner. And then we got talking and I… wasn't, anymore' she flushed. Buffy raised an eyebrow at her 'Look, you know what he is, you can't trust him - he doesn't have soul. It's your choice, but I don't want you to get hurt. Honestly, I think you should go home' 'I appreciate it, I do, but i'm ok. I trust him. He won't hurt me' Buffy leaned in and moved Violet hair exposing the bite mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder. 'Looks like he already has' she replied softly. Violet shook her head 'I know what this looks like, but really - i'm fine. He didn't want to, I said he could' she flushed, knowing how it sounded. 'I'm not a vampire groupie, honestly, we just… really like each other' She offered with a self deprecating shrug and a smile. Buffy considered, this girl didn't seem stupid, and they had bigger problems on their plate right now. 'Please, be careful. I can help you, if you need me - any time' Violet smiled warmly, she could tell this girl had a good heart, she was a slayer true enough but she was also a real protector - that came from the heart, not from any passed on powers of the slayer line.

'So ladies, time for some planning? How about you let me and my girl skip town, I help you kill Angelus' Spike said to Buffy. 'And Drusilla?' Buffy asked, arms crossed. 'I left her but I don't want to see her dead. She gets to leave, as long as she stays away from Sunnydale, and i'll kill her myself if she tries to hurt Violet' He squeezed Violets hand and she turned to him and smiled. He thought her face so radiant and beautiful it threw him for a minute - forgetting where he was he smiled back at her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Buffy rolled her eyes 'Forget about Drusilla. She doesn't walk. She killed Kendra.' Spike was surprised 'Dru bagged a Slayer?' he chuckled 'She didn't tell me!' he turned to Joyce, still smiling 'Hey, good for her!'. He got a look from Buffy and Violet and said quickly 'Though not from your perspective, I suppose.' 'Or mine.' Violet looked him in the eyes sternly. Buffy look contemptuously at Spike and muttered 'I can't believe I invited you into my house.'

He looked downcast, Violet tipped his chin and had him look into her eyes 'A few days isn't long enough for everything to change, I know that, but I believe in you. Theres something about you Spike, I just know it. I know some things other people don't, you know?' He smiled back wistfully 'I hope you're right love' They continued to look into each others eyes, smiling softly and ignoring an exchange between Joyce and Buffy. Buffy turned her attention back to Spike. 'Look, if Giles die, Dru dies. You and Violet get to leave - but hurt her and i'll hunt you down. She doesn't have to help you or me, but she trusts you for some reason.' 'I know, slayer, I do. Don't deserve it, but 'm not stupid enough to throw that away. I won' be hurting her'.


	11. Chapter 11

Violet was too wired to sleep, she thought about the events of the past two day. Buffy sent her former lover Angel to hell, Drusilla had fought Spike to get to her but had fled as she realised he truly would hurt her to protect Violet. The watcher, Giles, had survived and Buffy had left. Her heart ached for the girl who had saved the world at such a large cost to herself. Soon after the final battle Spike had driven her home to pick up her things, they loaded up the boot of his De Soto and sped off down the highway towards Mexico. Spike was sleeping next to her, she gently kissed his temple and snuggled up to him, arm across his chest. They had arrived there yesterday, both exhausted they fell into bed and to sleep almost instantly. When they awoke there had been some amazing sex then they'd laid looking into each others eyes like a complete romantic cliche, talking for hours before falling asleep again.

Violet awoke early the next evening. She couldn't sleep any longer, had to get outside for some air. She changed into a red halter neck swimming costume and headed out into the swimming pool. The air was warm and there was a slight breeze which moved her hair and tickled her back. She headed for the pool, surrounded by little lights and tropical foliage. She lowered herself into the tepid water and began to swim. After a few lengths she rolled onto her back, floating with her eyes closed she could hear the insects in the plants and the breeze moving the leaves. Everything was so peaceful, so quiet. Her life had changed so quickly, she was working and in college a week ago, now she was in in Mexico with her vampire lover after helping to save the world.

She heard someone enter the water and she could tell it was Spike. He moved towards her and put his arms around her from behind. 'How you feeling sweetheart?' he asked.

'I'm ok, just thinking about everything. Its' so crazy, I've barely had time to take it all in'

'We'll stay here for as long as you like, you deserve a break after everything you've been through.'

'What about college? My job?'

'We'll figure it out, 'm not exactly short of money, to be honest with you. Just never really needed it. May have to pay a little visit to the homeland, then we can go back to Sunnydale if you want. Sure the Slayer will leave me alone if I show her i've turned over a new leaf'

'I'm not sure its that easy Spike, I mean you can't feed from me every day - i'm not strong enough. You're telling me you're gonna stop feeding from people, just like that?'

Spike looked at her, hurt 'You don't believe I can do it?'

'I do, I just don't think it'll be as easy as just stopping…'

'm trying you know? I gave up everything for you!'

'I gave up everything for you too, Spike...'

He waded to the side, pulled himself up and angrily walked back into the chalet. She sighed and knew she'd upset him but she just couldn't believe it would all be that simple, but she did believe in him. When she returned to the chalet she realised he was gone. _Great, off to sulk on his own_. She switched the television on and watched a late movie, it was an old black and white vampire film ironically.

It got to 11.30 and Spike had been gone for hours and she wanted to see him. They hadn't been apart this long since they'd met barely a week and a half ago. She felt like she needed to reassure him that she believed in him. She dressed in a flowing white maxi dress and sandals, hair hung loose down her back. She walked out on to the road and began down the main street of the town, filled with little shops and bars. She passed an alley and her blood ran cold at what she saw. She shook her head in disbelief. It was Spike, biting into a drunk girls throat. The girl barely seemed to realise where she was, let alone what was happening. She giggled drunkenly 'Hey, shouldn't you kiss me on the lips first?' Violet turned in a rage and stormed off towards the chalet, accidentally kicking a discarded bottle into the gutter in her haste.

This roused Spike, his eyes wide as he caught her scent and realised what Violet had just seen. He sobered almost instantly from his tequila induced haze, absently letting go of the drunk girl he had been feeding from and running from the alley towards the chalet. When he reached it he saw Violet behind the wheel of his car. She turned on the lights, blinding him for a few seconds 'Hey, where you going? It wasn't what you think, honestly love I was just gonna take a bit and leave her alive. I never touched her apart from to feed!'

'And you were't even supposed to be doing that. How can I trust you? What was I thinking?' She cried. She floored the gas and sped off down the road. He sank to his knees - gone, she was gone, he'd managed to find the girl of his dreams, fall in love with her and lose her all in the same week. _Typical Spike, always fucking things up _he chastised himself. He moved eventually, dragging himself inside he found some of her things strewn on the bed. He held a lilac sweatshirt to his nose, inhaling the scent of strawberries, the scent of her. He eventually passed out, still drunk and with tears running down his face into a fitful and unsatisfying sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two weeks since Violet had left Mexcio. Two weeks, and she was back in her apartment, back at her job - all outwardly normal aside from the acquisition of a black '58 Desoto, no one around here even knew what had happened to her. Inside she was miserable, angry at him, angry at herself and missing him like mad. He hadn't called. Ok, he didn't have her phone number but he knew where she lived and he hadn't been over. She thought she'd seen him earlier in the evening, caught sight of some blonde hair in the moonlight outside. But it hadn't been him, just a trick of the light. He was probably long gone by now. Back with Drusilla maybe? The whole thing seemed almost like a dream now. It reached 11pm and she began to get ready for bed. In an effort to make herself feel better she put on a pretty yellow vintage night dress and headed for her bedroom. She turned on the stereo, inserted a CD and let it play. She lay down on top of the covers listening, feeling numb, and it saddened her and soothed her in the way that only music could.

_'__Despair and Deception, Love's ugly little twins_

_Came a-knocking on my door, I let them in_

_Darling, you're the punishment for all of my former sins…'_

There was a knock at the door. She knew it must be a neighbour complaining about the volume of her music this late. Pulling on a robe she walked to the door calling out 'I'm sorry, i'll turn the music down', but the knocking persisted and she curiously opened to door to find… Spike. He looked like hell, hair tousled and roots showing, eyes red and stinking of whiskey and cigarette smoke. He wobbled and fell to his knees, tears ran down his chiseled cheeks. 'I'm so sorry, please…' he slurred. She looked down at him, still beautiful despite his dishevelled state. She felt a rush of emotion, hated to see him look so defeated and hopeless. She reached out to him, arms around his neck as he hugged her thighs, still on his knees. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until she disentangled herself from his embrace and saw the subsequent fear in his expression. She was the reason for the fear in the master vampires eyes and she could feel that he felt deeply for her and he was sorry. She put her hands either side of his face and lent down while he looked up at her hopefully. She brought her lips to his and kissed him softly 'Come in, i'll show you around your new home He gave a wobbly smile and rose to his feet, taking the hand she offered and walking past the threshold.

Once he'd finished looking around the apartment he could now call home they curled up together on the overstuffed black corduroy sofa in the lounge. She had his head in her lap, stroking his hair.

'I really am sorry, you know. I was drunk and stupid that night in Mexico, feeling defensive and sorry for myself.' He started, sipping the coffee she had brewed to try and help him sober up.

'I know, I mean I said myself it wasn't going to happen in a day - you changing'

'Ah but when you left, I knew… knew it wasn't going work, you and me. Knew I wouldn't always be strong enough to stop myself'

'What are you saying? You're not staying?' she asked, stricken.

He gave her a long look and answered 'I'll stay as long as you'll have me sweetheart'

'What about 'you knew it wasn't going to work' then?'

'M getting to that, impatient little thing aren't you' He poked her in the ribs and she jumped, smiling and rolling her eyes at him.

'Well, I went to Africa…'

'Africa?! That's where you've been these past few weeks?'

'Yeah, went to see a demon there'

'This doesn't sound good...'

'Will you let me finish woman?!'

'Sorry'

'I did some… I guess you'd call them trials. And in return the demon gave me something. Told him to make we what I had been. He gave me my soul'

She stared at him with her mouth open in shock, all she knew about vampire with souls was the curse placed by her ancestors on Angelus, how he had roamed in a depressive state for years, subsisting on rats and then turning back into a soulless monster after experiencing happiness with Buffy. This vampire had actively sought out his soul for her. That was huge.

'Spike, I… I don't know what to say. You did that for me?'

'I knew it was the only chance we had, long term anyway - you deserve better than a soulless monster. I didn't want to fuck it up again if I did get you back. Thought you might just slam the door in my face though, hence the dutch courage. But getting you back seemed to be the only thing that mattered, more than worth trying for'

'I love you Spike. But I want you to know I loved you before. I saw what was inside you, the strength and potential. I knew you could do it, be good, I mean. I have… powers? I guess you'd call them that, cheesy as it sounds. I can read people when they're within a certain vicinity, their emotions, their intentions… Not thoughts, and not everyone but still…'

He was dumbstruck for a moment 'Could have told me beforehand' he stuck his tongue out at her 'An I love you too, in case you hadn't worked that out'

She smiled and then frowned 'I know, I just… never really told anyone before. I was going to… but then in Mexico… y'know. Are you ok? Dealing with the guilt, I mean it must be…'

'I'm ok, Vi. I know I did terrible things and I do feel guilt. But I also know I can't change the past, can only shape the future. So i'm back here with you because you're my future.'

They kissed passionately, and he soon moved on top of her and pushed her legs apart. He stroked her through her panties, then ripped them with one quick flick of his wrist in an echo of the first time they had made love.

You really need to stop doing that, i'm going to run out of underwear' she scolded.

'Told you sweetheart, i'm gonna give you everything you need. Replacement underwear included'

He slid his hard member between her velvet folds, teasing and brushing against her. She hissed as he pushed into her tight entrance and began to move with increasing speed. She grabbed at him with urgency, as if afraid he would disappear if she didn't hold on to him tight enough. In that almost psychic way of being able to tell what she was feeling he whispered 'M not going anywhere love' into her ear. He rubbed her as he moved inside her, bringing her to orgasm he felt her muscles spasm and clamp around him, she bit his shoulder and nibbled on his makers scar as she came causing tingles that extended to his cock. 'Show me your other face' she demanded. He looked at her quizzically, but complied and shifted into game face. 'I love you' she whispered, running her hands across his brow, eyelids and down to his fangs. She ran her finger tips along the sharp teeth lovingly. Without warning she swiped an index finger across them, drawing blood. He growled instinctively and she placed the finger on his tongue allowing him to suck the flow of blood from it. He couldn't hold off any longer at that and exploded inside her, spilling his cool seed into her fire. They lay entwined, holding each other and drifted off to sleep.

They woke late the next afternoon and Violet made pancakes and eggs. She watched bemused as he ate both enthusiastically.

'I've never heard of vampires eating real food, you know that?'

'Well, we can - not many do, but I enjoy it. So I do it'

'Good philosophy'

'Mind if I used your laptop? Need to check our bank account'

'Our?'

'Yeah, our - can't think of a better way to use my long ignored inheritance than on you'

'I can't just live off you Spike, I pay my own way with my job at the hospital'

'And you enjoy that?'

'Well, not exactly enjoy, but…'

'Then don't do it. Life is precious, your life is precious and I don't want you to have to waste it doing things you don't like when you could be here with me, doing this…' He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him nuzzling her neck and the scar he had left the first night they had made love. The contact made her tingle and shiver with excitement.

'Ok, maybe you're right. But I still want to finish school, thats something I definitely do want'

'Of course love, if it makes you happy i'm all for it.'

She turned to the computer and gasped as she saw the balance on the screen.

'Oh my god, Spike! You never told me about this! I would have got straight on to the gold digging…' she joked, giggling and doubling over as he tickled her sides

'Mercenary is what you are baby' he touched his teeth with his tongue and smiled at her roguishly.

The balance was more money than she had ever seen before, enough to live off for one lifetime for sure.

'Got a card coming in your name, spend whatever you want'

'Supernatural Pretty Woman' she giggled.

'Yeah apart from the prostitution and well i'm not exactly a business man'

'No, you aren't. You're one amazing vampire and I wouldn't have you any other way' she smiled and lent down to kiss him passionately. He knew without a doubt that she was the one he'd been waiting so long for.

Fin.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

1

She saw a man and a woman by moonlight through a large floor length apartment window. He brushed her long hair tenderly then began to section it and apply purple dye with a brush to the bleach blonde roots through the purple ends. When he had completed his task she swapped places with him and brushed bleach into his dark roots. She finished the job and he pulled her to the floor, kissed her and they wrestled playfully and collapsed into laughter on the hardwood floor in front of the television. They settled into a nest of cushions to watch an old black and white horror movie. He looked down at her while she was engrossed in the happenings on screen, looked at her like she was an ice cream on a hot day, an oasis in the desert, a port in a storm. He looked back at the television screen and began to watch the film again. She snuck a look at him, looked at him like an ice cream on a hot day, an oasis in the desert, a port in a storm. Buffy smiled despite herself, shook her head and carried on with her patrol.

2

Violet was 25 years old, it was her birthday in fact. Presents had been given, candles blown out. The couple, drunk and happy, were walking down a desolate Sunnydale street arm in arm. Taken by surprise they were attacked by a group of vampires. He was unable to get to her in time and a vampire, barely more than fledgling at that, bit her and took a lot of her blood. He managed to dust the others and then this last vampire, twisted its head clean off. He held her in his arms, shock and disbelief flashed across his face as he realised too much of her blood had been taken. He made the only decision he could, a weak decision, but the only decision his mind could accept in that moment despite knowing how badly wrong it could go. He took a little more of her dwindling blood supply, bit into his own wrist savagely and held it to her mouth for her to drink. He couldn't get her to latch on but he kept frantically spilling blood into her open mouth. Suddenly she began to suck, she drank deep and long, eventually falling back into a death slumber. Tears ran down his cheeks unashamedly and he picked her up, hurrying the few blocks back to their apartment and taking her up the stairs two at time. He laid her down on their bed, undressing her and redressing her in clean clothes. He laid down beside her and fearfully watched for the rest of the night and all of the following day, not having left her side once. As twilight came she began to move, a low moan and he held an unneeded breath and let it out in a whoosh as she opened her green eyes and looked into his blue ones. She smiled, the same smile, same eyes. 'Spike, i'm…' she touched her face, she understood, she knew what she was. He smiled at her gently but panic coursed through him as he wondered if he had extinguished the flame of the Violet he had known and loved since that winter night Drusilla delivered her to his bedroom two years before. What if she hated him? She could read him, as always, she knew his fears and as always, she assuaged them. 'I don't feel any different, not in my heart. I can tell i'm strong and i'm hungry… but I love you. I don't… I don't think I lost my soul' she frowned for a moment, confused, and looked into his eyes as he broke out into a wide grin 'My Violet, always will be…' he whispered and they met in a passionate embrace. He couldn't stop kissing and touching her, reassuring himself that she was indeed still with him. But right now she'd be hungry and he would look after his girl come hell or high water - help her feed, teach her about her new strengths and weaknesses. An unbreakable bond of sire and childe existed between them now and they had an eternity to explore it.

**Authors note - I love you… Mary Sue?**

**This is the first fan fiction i've written in years. It was started as a bit of fun for my own amusement; I know its not a work of art but I thought I would share it incase anyone else would enjoy it too. I love Spike / OC fics as i have a major soft spot for the character (in case you hadn't guessed!) and I don't think there are enough of them out there, so this is my take on it. I have a few others in motion which probably will get posted soon-ish. I am unashamed about the fact that I like to imagine a happy ending for Spike, although I thought the show did an amazing job with his characters journey. I don't dislike Spuffy either, although I prefer a reimagining where neither of them had to go through so much pain and end up happy at the end. The main character may or may not bear a resemblance to myself (And why not? This is mine after all :p) Feel free to review, constructive criticism is appreciated. Oh, and in case anyone wondered what song was quoted in Chapter 12 it was 'I let love in' by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds, from the amazing album 'Let love in'**


End file.
